Me Dejaste y no me dijiste porque
by Loriloqui
Summary: Me dejo sola... tanto que lo ame... tanto amor que le di y se marcho... se alejo de mi


Me Dejaste Y No Dijiste Porque  
  
¿Que te hice?, eso es lo que me gustaria preguntarte, que te hice para que me abandonaras asi tan cruelmente, siempre te acomodaba, siempre te comprendia, siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de mi! ¿Que te hice? Te cansaste de mi, ¿Eso fue lo que te paso? Por favor dime.  
  
Hace 2 meses que me abandono, dos horribles meses, no tengo ya lagrimas para derramar, no tengo fuerzas para nada. No se que hacer ya. Solo me dijo Adios y se marcho. Lo veo muy feliz siempre con sus amigos, hasta dicen que tiene un nuevo amor. Parace que ya se olvido de mi. De todos los momentos pasados con el, de nuestro amor. Me duele pensarlo, me duele saber que no me ama, de que su amor hacia mi se desvanecio, de que lo que yo siento por el ya no vale nada. Me duele saber que no lo tendre jamas, que ya no seran para mi esas hermosas palabras que dice.  
  
Luuuuuuna tu que lo puedes ver , ve y cuentale  
Que casi hoy soy de piedra y si el no regresa  
Me morire, sii me morire..  
  
Senti que mi alma se desvanecia cuando me dijo que ya no queria seguir conmigo, cuando me dejo sola alli en ese parque, pense que era una broma y lo llame al otro dia, pero no fue asi. Me dijo que era enserio y que por favor no lo volviera a llamar que ya todo habia terminado, el mundo se me vino a bajo. La luz se apago, todo dejo de andar. Mi corazon se hizo trizas y a el no le importaba. Parecia que ni amigos queria que fueramos. Me dolia su rechazo. Yo no le habia hecho nada.  
  
Le di todo el amor que tenia para dar, le regale mi corazon y me lo devolvio todo estropeado, me sentia horrible, con ganas de llorar, pero ya ni lagrimas tenia. Mi amiga intento ayudarme y consiguio una mejoria, pero no del todo, fue un golpe muy duro. Pero quiero saber la razon del porque lo hizo, quiero saber, porque me dejo. –lagrimas- me duele no tenerlo, estabamos bien, todo marchaba bien, pero derrepente todo sé desvanecio, los sueños.  
  
Luna dile que yo tambien paso noches de  
Desvelo por el  
Y dile que hoy que se fue me duele perder  
La vida por el  
  
Pase una semana encerrada en mi depto de la universidad, nisiquiera vivo en mi pais, nostalgia y dolor, todo me sale mal, pensaba que el seria la unica persona que querria en mi vida y se quedaria para siempre, pero veo que no, todo se ah ido al traste y lo peor de todo es que no se la razon de porque se fue, le di todo mi amor.  
  
Necesito salir de aquí, de este encierro esto me hace daño, estuve recolectando todas las fotos que nos sacamos juntos, todo lo que pudiera ser de recuerdo, y por cada cosa que encuentro es una lagrima mas, me duele recordarlo, recordar todos esos momentos lindos que pasamos que ahora se vuelven nada, quisiera que regrese, pero me ah dado un no rotundo, no quiere saber de mi. Tal vez si encontro alguien mejor que yo y piensa quedarse con ella, si tal vez fue eso. Tal vez no le di lo suficiente y entonces se canso de mi. No se que puede ser, me duele no saberlo. Quiciera poder hablar con el de nuevo, pero ya no se como hacer.  
  
Luuuuuuuna dime en que yo falle  
Que no dije  
Que no mostre  
Que no calle  
Ni perdone  
  
Su horario ya no es el mio, se cambio ademas de que no va a estudiar la misma carrera que yo, ni al mismo nivel, se mudo de edificio de habitaciones y me dijo que jamas lo llamara. Dios que dolor, toda comunicación se corto, nada es igual, nada es lo mismo.  
  
Hoy amanece un lindo dia, el sol brilla, lastima que no valla conmigo, mis animos estan un poco mejor, pero todavia el dolor sigue aquí. Los recuerdos siguen conmigo y no se iran, ¿porque a mi? Quiero que regrese, sentir su perfume, sus labios, sus manos, sus brazos calidos aprisionandome a el, pero ya no lo sentire jamas. Se ah ido y no piensa volver. Solo espero que no olvide todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que soñamos. Espero que no me olvide.  
  
Luuuuuuuna dime en que yo falle  
  
Nunca fingi  
Ni le menti  
Hoy no esta aqui  
Quiero morir  
  
Camino cansinamente hacia el aula de mi proxima tanda de estudios, tendre que soportar de nuevo toda esa carga con este dolor que siento, ay quiero desaparecer, quiero esfumarme de este mundo y regresar cuando todo alla acabado, cuando alla olvidado todo, cuando sea una persona diferente o quedarme lejos de aquí, en la nada. Ana mi amiga se acerca a mi y me habla, le respondo y entramos al aula, la clase dura una eternidad, trato de prestar atencion y resibo todas las ordenes y cosas que tenia que hacer para las evaluaciones siguientes. ¿Pero alguien podria decirme que tengo que hacer para quitarme este dolor, para olvidar todo esto?.  
  
Sentada aquí en este banco, puedo apreciar todo, el rio corre tranquilo, los pajaros vuelan y cantan, todo estan hermoso, la paz reina, me tranquilizo, se que debere seguir, porque las caidas son las que nos ensenan en la vida, y lo unico que queda luego es levantarse y empezar de nuevo. Abrir de nuevo los ojos, curarse las heridas y volver a luchar, porque asi es la vida, el que cae se levanta y el que no se levanta se lo lleva la corriente. Yo quiero ser de los que se levantan, porque asi aprendere que no todo dura para siempre, por mas empeño que le pongas, la vida pasa y todo con ella se va.  
  
Luna dile que yo tambien paso noches de  
Desvelo por el  
Y dile que hoy que se fue me duele perder  
La vida por el  
  
Aunque todavia lo ame, se que debo encontrar a alguien a agradecerle a el que me enseño a amar y lo que se siente ser amado, espero que el aprenda lo mismo y me lo agradezca tambien, y si no lo hace pues no me importara porque lo habre olvidado ya. Estare disfrutando de mi vida y de todo lo que ella me traiga, sere una persona diferente que aprendio de sus errores y golpes. Si asi sere, bien tengo que sonreir porque todavia sigo viva, y eso es algo grande.  
  
Me levanto y me encamino hacia el interior del edificio, a lo lejos reconozco dos siluetas muy conocidas, pero no distingo bien quienes son... ¡Dios! Son ellos, si. Es el y una de mis mejores amigas, no lo puedo creer, por eso se alejaron de mi, no llorare porque se que soy fuerte, lo se. Era Jairo y Melissa, el hombre que amo y una de mis mejores amiga que se fue alejando de mi y no se porque razon, me duele verlos. Si era verdad, habia encontrado a alguien y no era yo, era mi amiga, ella estaba muy feliz con el sabiendo el dolor que yo sentia, me dieron ganas de matarlos alli mismo, ya sabia la razon por la cual se habia ido de mi lado, y no era porque yo no lo trataba bien, era porque ya su corazon era de otra persona. Trate de no hacer ni el mas minimo ruido, pero mis zapatos tenian la suela mojada asi que chirriaron, los dos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos.  
  
Luuuuuuuna dime en que yo falle  
Que no dije  
Que no mostre  
Que no calle  
Ni perdona  
  
Vi en la cara de el un poco de incomodidad y arrepentimiento, en la de ella solo vi culpabilidad, pero lo que ellos ya no sabian era que ya no me importaba, estaba decididad a olvidar y a alejarme de los dos tal cual ellos querian, los dejaria seguir y que ellos me olvidaran a mi, no los necesitaba y mucho menos queria amigos como ella. Melissa intentaba decir algo pero no podia y Jairo no conseguia levantar la mirada, note su incomodidad a leguas, no tenia la menor intencion de hablar con ellos en ese momento, asi que por mas dificil que fuera pase al lado de ellos y les sonrei, no se que tan falso parecio pero ya no me importaba, yo no era nada de el ni de ella ya. No los queria ver jamas.  
  
"Buenas Tardes" recuerdo que fue lo ultimo que les dije antes de seguir mi camino por el pasillo, llegue bastante rapido a mi habitacion, alli se encontraba Ana, sentada en el escritorio haciendo unos deberes. No podia llorar porque ya no era dolor lo que sentia si no furia, no me dolia nada ya. Asi que me sente y la conte todo lo que habia pasado, ella se quedo igual de sorprendida que yo al enterarse de lo de Melissa, pero me dijo que no valia la pena preocuparne por algo asi, que me olvidara de todo.  
  
Y si, asi fue. Logre olvidarlo todo y ahora me encuentro en Alemania, cumpliendo mis sueños, Ana como siempre esta aquí conmigo, las dos estamos estudiando aquí y pensamos trabajar y tal ves quedarnos aquí... eso se vera mas adelante. Lo que si es que sigo siendo yo misma y eh aprendido mucho. Tal ves el todavia tenga un lugar en mi corazon pero ya no es tan importante, con el tiempo se borrara. Pero se la razon por la cual me dejo.  
  
Luuuuuuuna dime en que yo falle  
Nunca fingi  
Ni le menti  
Hoy no esta aqui  
Quiero morir  
  
Hola! Este fic es muy parecido a Te Ame, pero no es igual, lo que pasa es que ese tema me tiene muy traumatizada y la unica forma que tengo de liberarme de eso es escribiendo, asi que espero que les alla gustado. La cancion que esta en este fic se llama Luna, es de Don Omar, un cantante de Regueton, en realidad a mi no me gusta ese estilo musical, pero esa cancion me encanta, me parece super linda, claro esta que en las partes que ahce referiencia a la persona la puse en masculino, pero en realidad es femenina en la cancion xD. ¿Y Ustedes que opinan? 


End file.
